Secrets Untold
by The Two angelgirls
Summary: A shipper tale by Justine and Meg. While the angels are on vacation in a rustic cabin, Andrew and Monica will discover the meaning of forbidden love. Chapter four added 101403
1. Prologue, Strange Feelings

Title: Secrets Untold

Authors: Justine and Megan B.

Rating: PG 

Summary: While the angels are on vacation in a rustic cabin, Andrew and Monica will ddiscover the meaning of "forbidden love".

*Prologue: Strange Feelings*

Monica twirled her shoulder-length auburn hair around her finger as she stared out of the window of Tess' Cadillac. Her brown eyes focussed on the overcast sky and the falling rain. The day wasn't going as well as it should've been, and the weather added nothing cheerful to it.

She could just make out the voice calling her from the front seat, but her mind was off in another land, daydreaming and staggering back and forth amidst the passing traffic and rolling rain drops on the window. She could even sense Andrew's presence next to her, his emerald green eyes piercing right through her mind, reading every thought of hers. But for some reason it didn't compete with her brain. Finally a gentle tap on her knee snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Monica," Gloria's sweet voice called. Her brown eyes peered worriedly out of the glasses she wore. "Are you alright?" she asked, staring intently at the older angel. For a moment, Gloria's words just echoed in her mind, making no sense at all.

"Oh…yes…" Monica replied in her beautiful Irish lilt that was now gloomy. Her attention immediately was taken back to the sky—the gray clouds that were rolling in faster as the minutes passed. She didn't intend to ignore Gloria's next words, but they meant nothing as they advanced through her mind. 

"With that attitude, Miss Wings, you blend in perfectly with the weather," Tess said, staring at her charge through the rear view mirror. "Are you going to tell old Tess what's wrong, baby?" Her supervisor's voice was now more comforting. Monica could see the beautiful brown eyes glancing at her in between traffic and the road.

"Nothing's wrong, Tess," she mumbled, her words barely escaping her lips. Then she felt the hand on her knee again. Andrew smiled at her, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Really?" He furrowed his eyebrows with an obvious look. "Come on, Monica. We know you're hiding something. You hardly heard Gloria speak to you." His, blond hair was roughly combed back. It was apparent that the crucial wind had thrown it in every which way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gloria. Now what were you saying?" the Irish angel asked, feeling guilt and regret rising in the depths of her soul.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop to eat. We're nearly two miles from a small town. Then it's a forty-five minute drive to the cabin.

"Sure…that sounds great," Monica said, trying to sound as happy as she possibly could. "I'm starved," her lilt admitted. But only God and she knew that she wasn't. She pinned her auburn hair gently behind her ears, showing her dainty earrings that were shaped as little hearts.

"Then," Tess began, smiling widely. "McDonalds, here we come!" 

"Oh, Tess," Andrew chuckled. "You and your hamburgers!" 

"Monica," the familiar voice called. 

Even though the drive to town had been less then five minutes, it had seemed like hours to Monica. Waking up to the voice, she had forgotten that she had fallen asleep. Her heart wasn't as heavy as before at the sight of her friend staring at her through the window.

"I'm coming," she mumbled. After a yawn and stretch, she slowly stepped out of the convertible and into the humid, rainy weather. Although it had stopped raining, the air was still moist and foggy.

"Okay, good. We were beginning to think you'd never wake up," the angel of death chuckled. "I waited for you for about five minutes. Gloria and Tess are waiting in line. It's very busy this time of year. A lot of tourists are here." Andrew reached over and took his friend's hand.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" she asked as happily as she possibly could. 

"Monica, I can tell something is bugging you," Andrew said seriously. He gazed at her with his emerald green eyes. "Please talk to me."

"Come on," the Irish angel said. "The food won't be there forever!" she joked.

"Okay. Maybe you'll talk after we get settled at the cabin." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"Maybe," she mumbled. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the fast food restaurant. Once they were inside, they immediately caught sight of their friends waiting in line. Gloria waved at them with a grin playing her face.

"Guess what?" she began cheerfully. "Tess is letting me get a McFlurry! I've never had one before!"

"Well, good for you, Gloria," Andrew said with a smile. 

"You'll have to tell us how it is," the Irish angel managed. 

"Why don't you two angel babies get one too. I've got enough money on me. He loaded us down, if you know what I mean," the supervisor said, motioning her head towards the ceiling. All three of the younger angels nodded. 

"Thanks, Tess. I just might have to check out an M&M one," the angel of death announced. He looked over at Monica who just stared at the ground. "What about you, sweetie?"

"Um…" she stuttered. "I think I'll just pass. Maybe I'll have something to drink at the cabin." Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. In the car she had said how starved she was. Now she scolded herself for lying. 

"But, Monica," Gloria began with a puzzled look. "I thought you were hungry."

"So did I, baby. Are you feeling alright?" Even though Tess knew the answer, she pressed on the question, hoping her angel girl would say something.

"Yes…well…" her lilt once again trailed off. "I'm just a little tired." Her cheeks lightened but not quite to the cheery pink that they should've been. They were more of a flushed color that made it obvious she wasn't feeling well.

"Well, okay," Tess said, coming over to her angel girl and putting an arm around her. Andrew backed away to give the supervisor and charge a little time. "But please, angel girl, if anything is bugging you, please talk to me. Or talk to Andrew or Gloria. We're all here, baby."

"I know, Tess," Monica spoke softly. She gave her supervisor's dark hand a gently squeeze and smiled slightly. "I will."

"Good. Now do you want us to get this stuff to go so you can rest?" the supervisor asked.

"No, that's okay. You guys enjoy yourselves. I'll just relax in the booth," her Irish lilt said.

"Alright, if you insist. Now are you sure I can't get you anything?" Tess looked her charge straight in the eye. "I know you really want something," the eldest angel chuckled. 

"Well, maybe a…" Monica paused and read the menu one last time. "Maybe a drink would be fine."

"You name it!" Tess exclaimed, feeling rather disappointed that her angel girl wasn't eating anything.

"A Diet Coke would suite me. Is that okay?" 

"Whatever you want, Monica," the supervisor said sincerely. "But _diet_?" her tone squeaked. After a simple nod, Tess sighed. "Alright. I sure didn't teach you this. These humans worrying about their weight constantly has sure gotten to your head, Miss Wings." Monica let out a slight giggle.

"Oh, Tess, is it a crime to have healthy food…well in this case drinks?" Monica asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"No, I guess not. But my opinion would be…"

"Can I help you?" a teenage girl with dazzling blue eyes asked. Her red hair was put up neatly in a bun. Tess turned away from her charge and ordered the four angel's lunches. Andrew carried the tray to the booth Gloria had selected. Monica had to laugh at the youngest angel's happiness. And all over a McFlurry too.

The Irish angel pretended to be busy sipping her pop, but really, inside, she was hurting with feelings that needed to be spilled out. But now was not the time to be sharing her problems with her friends. They were having too much fun—especially Gloria. After gobbling up her cheeseburger, the youngest angel focussed her appetite intently upon the ice cream.

"Yum!" Gloria exclaimed after swallowing her first bite of her McFlurry. "This is a lot better than I thought it would be!"

Andrew, who was just beginning his dessert agreed, "Yes, definitely. I think I've had one of these once in my life. Butterfinger flavored…" his words trailed off as he thought. Next to him sat a non-social Monica who was fingering her straw.

"You want to taste?" he asked, elbowing her softly. She stirred and looked up, meeting eyes with her friend's. 

"Um…no thanks," she said, looking back down at her cup. "I'm going to go get a refill. Andrew?" Andrew nodded and scooted out of the booth, waiting for her to do the same. He then sat back down and watched her fill up her cup with more pop.

He shot a glance at Tess that was oblivious to the rest of the world. And fortunate for him and Tess, Gloria hadn't noticed it. The glance said how worried each other were for their friend. Of course it had been a long day of traveling, but what explained the way she was acting?

"I'll just scoot in," Andrew suggested when Monica returned with a full cup of Diet Coke. Monica nodded and sat on the edge of the booth. She obviously didn't want to be near anybody—or socialize.

"I think I might as well try one of those little apple pies…maybe two," Tess said, licking her lip. She stood up and started towards the counter that was now not as busy. "Monica," she asked, looking back at her charge. "Would you like one? I hear they're mighty delicious!" 

"No thanks, Tess. I'm just not hungry anymore. But thank you," the Irish angel replied softly, again fiddling with her straw. 

"Ok, angel girl, whatever you say."

Andrew and Gloria exchanged glances when they saw Tess purchase two apple pies. The eldest angel always was hungry—especially when it came to dessert. But Monica seemed to not even notice her supervisor's appetite, as was her mind fixed on other things. 

"Hey, Monica?" Andrew asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled quietly.

"Would you like to wait out in the car with me while Tess and Gloria finish up?" the angel of death asked. The auburn hesitated, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I guess." Her voice was hardly known to anyone but him.

"Gloria, would you mind?" Andrew asked the youngest angel who sat with a spoonful of ice cream ready to travel into her mouth. She shook her head and ate up her McFlurry. Andrew smiled at his friend and told Tess where they'd be. The supervisor gave him an obvious look that said to talk to Monica. He gave a slight nod and followed a weary Monica out to the convertible.

"Hey, honey," the angel of death started. His emerald green eyes were filled with pain at the sight of his best friend. Her brown eyes were growing red and her body was weak. "Maybe you should rest now. You can put your head in my lap."

"No, thank you, Andy," the Irish angel whispered, her voice becoming so soft as the moments passed. "I'll just kind of doze till we get there." She managed a slight smile and slowly crawled into her seat in the back of Tess' red Cadillac. Andrew did the same on the opposite side of her. For a few minutes, they both stared out their windows, not even turning to see what the other was doing. But then Andrew decided it was time.

"Monica, we need to talk," he blurted out as he ran his fingers through his short, blond hair. A look of silenced pain crossed her face as she turned to face him.

"And what about, Andy?" her meek Irish lilt asked. 

"About the way you've been acting lately. I know I was going to wait till we were settled at the cabin, but the sooner we get it over with, the better." His lush green eyes stared into the depths of hers. "Will you please talk to me?"

"Well, there's nothing much to…" She paused and studied the ground. "It's just a little stress from the last assignment…and the one before that…and…oh forget it!"

"No, I can't forget it, Monica. Wait…" his words trailed off. "It's because your work hasn't been as well as you would have liked it to be, isn't it?" Then he thought some more before adding, "All your past assignments have something in common, don't they?" he asked, studying her face carefully.

"What? That I failed them all?" she cried, tears filling her brown eyes. 

"No, Monica." He put his gentle hand over hers. "They all had to do with marriages. Is this human love bothering you?" Monica slowly nodded and let a couple tears fall from her brown eyes. 

"Oh, Andy, I've been so terrible. I've let God down these last weeks." Her eyes were red with sting and her cheeks were tear-streaked.

"Oh, Monica, I'm so sorry," the angel of death told her sincerely. "I should have seen…I should've known…In your last assignment the couple you were working with split up, in the assignment before that, the two teenagers refused to listen to you or their parents and they ran off…and oh…" his words were lost into the dark afternoon. The blond buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Andrew, it's not your fault, my friend. I was too stubborn to mention anything that I just don't blame you." Her brown eyes started to flood once again. Then she lost it all—all her senses. 

Everything.

"Come here," he said softly, taking her arms and gently pulling him into his embrace. She stayed in his grasp, held securely in his strong arms. Her head was resting upon his chest, the world not known to her at the moment. Agony and guilt had overcome her. And that wasn't a bad thing. At least she had gotten her emotions out. It had been time.

Her sobs died down, and his tenseness was relaxed. Everything in her heart was coming back to life now. And all it had taken was his comforting words and his warm embrace. She could always count on him to lighten her day when her spirits were down. But suddenly a peculiar feeling came over her and she jumped up. Mascara and eyeliner outlined the circles under her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh…I don't know," she stuttered. "Um…look, here come Tess and Gloria," the Irish angel mumbled in her lilt. Andrew could tell that she was trying to change the subject.

"Hey, angel babies," the supervisor greeted. She started for the driver's seat when Gloria quickly cleared her throat. 

"Um…Tess, if you don't mind, you promised me something," the youngest angel reminded her. Tess looked around innocently and stood up straight. 

"Oh, yes, I believe you're right, little angel," she added guiltlessly. With a short hesitation, the supervisor threw Gloria the keys to her "kingdom" and shook her head. She put her hand over her forehead and looked up at the sky. "Father? What am I doing? What am I…"

"Tess, don't worry! I'll do fine!" the little angel laughed. Monica didn't react. She only wiped away the makeup from her cheeks. Andrew let out a chuckle and put his arm around his best friend. He then promised himself to go deeper into the subject they had been discussing—but later. She needed to rest when they arrived at their final destination.

To everyone's relief—especially Tess'—Gloria pulled the convertible out of the parking lot with smooth maneuvers and sped down the highway at a fair pace. It seemed promising, but not quite promising enough to Tess whom kept mumbling prayers to the Father. She would never completely let go of her baby.

"So, Tess," the angel of death chuckled. "How far is it to the cabin?"

"Forty-minutes…and don't remind me, angel boy, or you'll never see that forty-minutes!" she jokingly threatened.

"Alright, Tess," Andrew said with an innocent grin. "I had just forgotten!" he lied.

"Monica, are you still tired?" Gloria asked the older angel after glancing in the rear view mirror and seeing her yawn.

"A wee bit," the Irish angel replied, closing her eyes and resting her head on the cold glass of the window. She flinched when that same strange feeling as before came over her. Realizing that it was something about Andrew's touch around her, she wriggled out of his grip. He cast her a blank glance and turned away.

She's just tired, he figured. She needs her rest.

******

Monica was now more awake as she walked through the wooden doors. The cabin was as rustic as anyone would imagine a cabin in the middle of the forest to be. The whole structure was constructed out of logs. The inside smelled of oak and cedar. The walls were left their original color, but there was a campfire scene border that lined the top and traveled all along the living room. Chairs and stools were furnished with a beautiful stain, along with most of the other furniture. And couch was a moss green cloth that matched perfectly with the rest of the cabin.

"Ah…my first stay in such a secluded place," Gloria sighed. She was the first one to speak since entering their temporary home. Tess was the first to the kitchen, not admitting to anyone that she was looking for food. The nearest town was about a twenty-minute drive, and she didn't really want to make a trip to the store. Fortunate for her, the refrigerator was packed, and the cupboards were full. There was plenty of cooking utensils. 

"Angel boy, would you please light a fire?" the eldest angel asked. He nodded at her request and left to check the woodpile outside in the shack. 

Monica dropped her luggage and traveled over to the bay window. The brown drapes were pulled, and she slowly opened them, revealing the wondrous sight of the lake and the creek that ran nearby.

"Oh, isn't it lovely?" Gloria asked the Irish angel whom absentmindedly gazed out over the view. "Monica?"

"Yes…it is," she quickly added, her lilt now fading away into the woods. Suddenly Andrew's tall and handsome figure caught her brown eye. He was carrying in a few wood pieces, stopping to gather them more closely every once in a while. He seemed to make her daydream, bring her thoughts away from that world and into another. There was something so strange…

"Well, angel babies, what should we plan for supper?" Tess asked, joining the two in the living room. 

"Supper, Tess?" Gloria asked in her sweet and cheerful tone. "We just ate lunch," she giggled. The eldest angel shot the youngest a quick glance that said otherwise and turned to Monica. 

"Angel girl, would you take little angel upstairs to pick out some rooms. I'll be happy with whatever I get and I'm sure Andrew won't complain."

"What's that?" Andrew's familiar voice echoed as he entered into the cabin. He grinned as he faced his supervisor, his emerald green eyes sparkling. "Just make sure not to get me a room by this angel girl of ours," he chuckled. "She tends to snore…" his words trailed off when a blow was sent to his arm.

"Well you snore too, Andy!" the Irish lilt wailed. She frantically tried to hit him again, but he easily blocked her weak maneuvers. 

"Face it, angel girl," he laughed. "Girls just don't have the strength to fight," the angel of death joked. But that evoked her anger even more as her rosy cheeks turned red. In between a laugh and a cry, she raced after his fast form, moving through the mazes of furniture.

"Want a bet?" she asked, sticking her fists jokingly in front of her face. 

"Um…" Seeing the happiness that rolled into her eyes like clouds of fog disappearing, he double backed. "Maybe not!"

"You can't back out of this now, angel boy!" she exclaimed. She moved after him. Little did she know he had relaxed a bit, not realizing that she would try to bring him down. So with all the strength that was in her, she tackled him, them both toppling over on the couch. Standing by the bay window was a laughing Gloria, and in the kitchen door stood a stern supervisor.

"You babies are going to kill yourselves if you don't settle down!" Tess said in an angry tone even though her laughing face said otherwise. 

Monica's face turned red with embarrassment as she realized that she had just tackled her friend onto the couch. He looked up at her and folded his arms behind his head.

"Happy now?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Um…" the Irish angel gulped and jumped off of him. "Yea…" she stuttered. "Sorry, Andy, I didn't…well…I didn't mean to…But hey, I beat you, didn't I?" she asked with a grin playing her lips.

"I let you do that," he told her, running his fingers through his blond locks as he sat up. His cheeks were also red. Monica couldn't tell if it was from the excitement or from embarrassment. But neither one seemed to fit the description of his face. There was something else there…

"So, Tess, should we go pick out our rooms now?" the angel of death asked quickly, as if trying to avoid the subject. Perhaps he was also feeling something strange just like Monica…

"Go ahead, angel babies. You two, Gloria," the supervisor motioned to the upstairs. "On second thought," She grinned. "Save the master bedroom for me." Her brown eyes were filled with expectation.

"Don't worry, Tess, we will," Monica told her supervisor, returning the grin that she was cast.

"Oh…I didn't mean that…" Tess was cut off.

"Tess, we think very highly of you," Andrew told the eldest angel. "You've supervised us for many years. Don't you think that it's time we return your actions?" he asked politely as possible.

"Well, angel boy, I don't know what to say." But suddenly seeing the look that his emerald eyes held, she continued, "What do you want now?"

"I was just wondering if…" he stopped. "Could you make some apple pie for dessert?"

"Apple pie?" Gloria asked sweetly. "She just had apple pie at McDonalds…"

"Oh, little angel, that's just fine. I wouldn't mind eating more than one…two a day. But, angel boy, do you think that after you get situated, you could ride into town and get the ingredients? I don't think they were prepared for us to make pie," Tess told her charge. The angel of death nodded.

"I'll come with," Monica suddenly blurted out. "I mean, if that's alright with you, Andy?" Andrew focused his eyes on the Irish angel and sighed.

"If you really insist," he said sarcastically. But his tone was immediately followed by a chuckle. Actually, to him, it was a relief that Monica wanted to come with him. He was enjoying her company. Now that he knew what was wrong with her, he felt it easier to talk to his friend.

******

"Oh, isn't it great to have the wind flying through your hair and rain not being mixed in with it?" the Irish lilt of Monica asked.

"Yea…" his words trailed off. He was focusing on the road in front of him, trying with all his might to keep his thoughts to himself. He was still worried about her, even though she had lightened a little bit. "It sure is a beautiful day." Her brown eyes gazed up at the clearing sky. Finally, blue was beginning to be exposed. She nodded her head in agreement.

"So…we're getting ingredients for apple pie?" she giggled. He handed her a list of things Tess had asked them to buy. The handsome angel of death nodded and let out a chuckle.

"You know Tess," he sputtered out. 

"Yes, she very much is fond on her food. How far away is this town anyway?" the Irish angel asked. 

"We're almost there. It's about a twenty mile drive," he answered solemnly.

"Oh. We really are secluded then," she teased, realizing that practically no one lived near the cabin they were staying in.

The drive seemed pleasant the rest of the way. It was indeed a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the animals could be seen scurrying around the side of the road, and the wildflowers were in bloom. This summer day was proving to be better off than anyone had predicted.

"We'll be there in about five minutes, Monica," Andrew announced after a few moments passed by. "Then we'll stop at the nearest store and pick up these items. Then…" He paused, eyeing her in the depths of her thoughts. 

"Then…what?" she asked, her auburn hair blowing into her face from the open convertible. 

"Then we stop at the coffee shop and I buy you a mocha latte—and no decalf either!" he told her with a grin.

"Oh, Andy!" she cried, grabbing his hand. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I thought that since we are on vacation and all, it's about time you tried a regular," he chuckled. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a while. That smile brought back great memories. It had been so long since she had been really happy. 

The two stopped at a grocery store and purchased the few items, then it was immediately off to the coffee shop to make Monica's day. And the instant that warm liquid coated her throat, her day, indeed, was made. She thanked her friend more than one time for the delicious drink, and each time he returned her gratitude with a beaming smile and sparkling green eyes.

As they rode back to the cabin, his arm around her, he knew that that vacation was going to go much better than he had expected—and little did he know what was in store for the both of them.


	2. Chap One, Water Fight!

*Chapter One: Water Fight!*

The sun was just beginning to peek out of another set of dark clouds that grew like a threat in the distance. Sudden claps of thunder could be heard over head, shattering the silence with an intensifying sound. Everything was alive in the woods. Birds were singing their afternoon tunes, wildlife animals would scurry around the forest ground, and flowers bloomed beautifully on this warm, summer day.

Tess slowly stepped to the sliding glass door, focussing her beautiful brown eyes on Gloria, who intently watched the waves roll into shore and then crash upon the sandy beach. The eldest angel reached for the handle on the door and pulled it open. 

Gloria looked up, surprised to see the supervisor behind her. She pushed her black glasses back onto her eyes and grinned widely. Her rosy cheeks beamed with the same warmth they always carried.

"Hello, Tess. It's a beautiful evening tonight?" her cheery voice asked.

"Yes, isn't it?" Tess replied in a solemn voice that tried to find comfort in her Little Angel. She could see it in the youngest's eyes. There was something bother Gloria—just like there was something bothering herself.

"Where are Monica and Andrew?" Gloria asked feeling a bit lonely since no one was around.

"Actually, baby, I was wondering that myself. I thought they were going to start a fire after they got back from town." Tess looked around the grounds, surveying the beautiful view with her brown eyes. But she wasn't focused on the beauty. Her mind was racing in a feeling she couldn't explain.

"Maybe I could ask Monica to take a walk with me tonight since its so nice out," Gloria suggested, her smile a sweet song that outlined her face.

The supervisor nodded in agreement and suggested, "Maybe you should take Angel Boy with you. I just don't want him getting into any mischief. I know his love for the water...and not to mention fish. Let's not give him the idea of catching some for supper!" Tess said with a chuckle overwhelming her voice.

Gloria laughed as she stood up and said, "Well, I think I will go find them now." 

"Sounds like a good idea. And don't you dare be late for supper!" Tess ordered, shaking a finger at her little angel. "I've labored in that kitchen for hours." She shot a quick smile at the Gloria and watched as the youngest disappeared up the wooden stairs of the cabin. For a moment, she lingered, hesitating to step forth inside. The birds and the wildlife had caught her attention. It was then that she realized how relaxing this vacation was going to be.

Taking a small breath, she whispered a quiet prayer to the Father, "Thank you." 

Upstairs, Gloria approached Monica's room. Seeing it was closed, she lifted her hand and gently knocked and called, "Monica?"

A soft rustle inside the bedroom rung through her ears, causing her to regret the worst. Was Monica all right? She hadn't come down since Andrew and her had gone into town. Perhaps she was upset about something.

"Come in," a voice called, followed by a sniffle. Gloria walked in and saw Monica sitting on her bed crying with her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. 

"Are you okay, Monica?" she asked cautiously. The auburn turned, wiping her brown eyes and nodded. Her face was tear-streaked and flushed.

"I'm fine, Gloria," she told the youngest angel. "But please," she continued in her beautiful Irish lilt. "Leave. Now is not a good time."

"What 's wrong?" Gloria asked walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Nothing, Gloria, just..." Turning to face her friend, Monica realized the look of worry that pained her eyes. Perhaps it was wrong to be so rude to her. "What is it?" she asked as calmly as was possible for her shaky lilt.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Gloria asked the older angel.

Monica hesitated, a feeling of guilt erupting in the depths of her soul. The truth was, she didn't quite know what was growing in her heart. She just couldn't explain it.

"Monica you can tell me whatever it is," the little angel sincerely said.

"Gloria," Monica murmured, looking straight into her eyes. "What did you want to ask me?" her voice spoke, changing into a bit of a sweeter tone.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me this evening—since it is so beautiful. You don't have to...I just thought it would be nice." Gloria said innocently.

Hesitating for a moment, as if pondering Gloria's question, the auburn spoke, "That would be nice...but..." her words trailed off. "What about Andrew and Tess? We don't want to leave them all alone, do we?" she asked.

"Tess told me to take you and Andrew with me, but Tess can come, too, if you wish?"

Well..." the Irish angel began. "What would Tess like to do?"

"I don't know. I think she is making supper. That's why she told me to take you and Andrew. And not to mention, she wanted us to take him so he wouldn't get into any trouble." Gloria let out a quiet giggle.

"A walk would be nice," Monica murmured with a mix of a chuckle. She looked at the ground and sighed. A part of her wanted to stay at the cabin so terribly, yet the other part knew that Gloria was counting on her presence.

"Do you want to take Andrew with us?"

"Andrew?" Monica asked suddenly, not realizing that she hadn't been really paying attention. Her mind was drifting off into another world she couldn't locate. "That would be nice. I mean, we all haven't really bonded together in a while...we tried to that day when Monique came." Monica giggled. "But things really didn't work out, did they? Though, afterwards all the fluster we were in, we did get a cup of coffee fit into our schedule!" she said, winking at the little angel.

"So we are going to go for a walk! This is going to be so very fun! I agree we haven't really bonded together."

Monica smiled and said to Gloria, "Yes. But let's not stay out too long. The misquotes are quite nasty at this time of day." Her tears now gone, she pushed back a strand of brilliant auburn hair that had fallen in her face. "Maybe we should go wake up Andrew. Last time I checked on him, he was taking a nap."

"Okay! Come on!" Gloria said, getting up and grabbing Monica's hand.

"Just a moment. We better change into clothes suite for the outdoors if are going hiking," the Irish angel pointed out. Gloria nodded, her brunette hair bouncing back and forth.

"What do we wear?" Gloria asked curiously.

"Good question." Monica walked over to her suitcase which she hadn't finished unpacking. She pulled out some blue jeans, high socks, and a long sleeve shirt that was white. Then she went over to the dresser that she and Gloria were sharing and pulled out two flannel shirts. "Here. You take yours and grab some jeans and hiking boots. I hear that there's some trails in the woods too. Why don't we spice up just an average walk on the beach?" she asked, a smile beaming her face.

"This sounds like fun, Monica," Gloria said, smiling. She went over to her suitcase and got out her jeans and hiking boots.

"Why don't you go ahead and get dressed. I'll go get our lazy angel," she joked in her pure lilt, heading out the door. Gloria nodded and slipped on her hiking attire. This was going to be a wonderful day after all.

The Irish angel gently shut the bedroom door and listened to her bare feet slap against the wood tiled floor. The whole cabin smelled of pinewood and cedar. And her nostrils inhaled every bit of the rustic scents. Scanning her surroundings while making her way down the long hallway, she focused on the paintings that hung on the wall, adding a little comfort to the relaxing setting. They were of flowers, trees, and all had some sort of naturism to them. 

I am going to enjoy this vacation, she decided.

Coming to Andrew's room, she nervously held her hand up to the door. A feeling grew inside of her, one that she had been having flashes of before. But she decided to ignore it—whatever it was. 

She knocked gently, hoping she wouldn't awake her friend.

"Andrew," Monica said in almost a hushed whisper.

"What is it?" a calm voice asked, though a yawn was mixed in with it.

"Gloria and I are going for a hike and we wanted to know if you would like to join us?"

"A hike?" he asked, his tired spirits lifting. "Um..." He looked down to notice the pajamas he was wearing and grinned. "Are you sure you want me to go like this?" Monica slowly entered the room and let out a giggle. She blushed and looked down.

"Well, you could change—if you really want to come with us." Monica suggested, still laughing.

"Of course I do...you know you're Andrew! Nature _is_ my necessity!" he exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed as it was. "But don't worry, I'll get dressed in a matter of minutes. Just wait for me downstairs."

Monica giggled and said, "Gloria and I will be waiting for you in the kitchen." Monica then turned around and walked out Andrew's door.

"Wait, honey!" he called out suddenly, trying to catch her attention.

Monica turned around and asked, "What, what is it?"

"Isn't Tess coming?"

"I don't think so. She is making supper."

"That's too bad," the angel of death said with a frown. "Maybe I should stay back and help her," he suggested. Monica quickly shook her head.

"No, Tess told Gloria to take you with us."

"Oh...alright. But don't you girls want some bonding time? I mean...that's what women do in their spare time, right?" he asked jokingly. A smile played his face as Monica shook her auburn head and walked out of the door. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair and rummaged through his luggage.

Dressing quickly into a pair of quack pants and a blue long sleeve T-shirt,

Andrew hurried down the stairs, eager to go hiking with his two friends. He was already in the "nature" mode. 

"You two ready?" he asked his friends excitedly. His short hair was not combed back properly, and his clothing was wrinkled, his shirt not tucked in. "What?" he inquired when seeing the look on his two friend's faces. He grabbed an apple from the basket that sat on the coffee table. Tess, entering the living room, quickly grabbed the fruit away and glared at him.

"Don't you go eating, Angel Boy!" she ordered, placing the apple back in the fruit basket. "Not until supper, you won't! I want you to be hungry then," her stern voice told him.

"But I'm hungry now!" he exclaimed in a whine, wincing at the look she gave him. "But...I can wait," he said without hesitation. 

"May we leave now?" Gloria asked bursting with excitement.

"Andy, are sure you want to go out looking like that? I mean at least tuck in your shirt," Monica said with a disgusted look approaching the corners of her face.

"But we're hiking! No one is going to see us. And, anyway, who tucks in their shirts these days?" he asked innocently, placing his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Proper men," Tess told him, pulling him by the arm. She licked her finger and straightened his blond locks with her fingers. "There! Now you're set," she said after he gave her an overwrought cower and tucked in his shirt.

"Thank you, Mom," Andrew said sarcastically, his emerald green eyes sparkling.

The supervisor cast him a "motherly evil eye" with her big brown eyes and gave him a gently shove towards the door. She shook her black-gray hair that was curled neatly into a bun. The three younger angels couldn't help but managing smiles as they walked out the door.

A blast of the setting sun nearly blinded them as they walked out the cabin door and onto the grassy landscape that lied before them. Thunder rumbled in the distance, this time further away than that morning. Down the sandy beach, a few toddlers lingered in the sand, building sandcastles and burying each other. 

"So where should we go first?" Gloria asked in an eager childish voice. Her eyes were filled with life as she fell behind of her two friends. "Can we find a trail?"

"Where are the trails?" the Irish angel asked, looking in the angel of death's direction.

Andrew's emerald green eyes scanned the woods before him as he pondered Monica's question in his head. With a grin, he answered, "That's part of the adventure—finding a trail!"

"Remember, Tess told us not to be late for supper." Monica said. "So we cant get lost."

"Lost? Now, do you two girls think that I'm going to let you get lost?" Andrew asked, his face showing pride. Monica and Gloria stared at the angel of death with sarcastic expressions. 

"Andrew, please don't get us lost." Monica said.

Gloria giggled, trying not to make her enjoyment too noticeable. But her temptation was overcoming her. Seeing the opportune moment, she packed a ball of wet sand together and threw it at Andrew. His emerald eyes widened in shock as the ball hit him in the shoulder, sending bundles of sand all over. 

"Gloria!" he exclaimed, a mischievous look growing in the depths of his expressions. 

"Uh oh..." the little angel's words trailed off as she realized her wrong move. Her friend was gathering up sand in his own hands, ready to throw them at her any moment. But Instead of throwing it at her he turned around and threw it at Monica. Monica gasped and cried out, "Andrew!"

"What?" he asked, with a sly grin. "That's what you get for staying out a fight," he told her. Without hesitation, Monica leaped over to the water and splashed her two friends. Both covered themselves as best as possible, but the Irish angel was determined. Ocean water sprayed them, stinging the two angel's eyes. 

Gloria, trying to recover from the sting, looked at them and asked, "Can we go hiking now?" Her impatience was finally showing.

"Are you kidding?" the angel of death said in a sarcastically shocked tone. "Not until Angel Girl is taught a lesson! She has to learn that sea water stings the eyes!" he exclaimed, chasing after Monica, wading into the water. Monica struggled to run as fast as her legs could take her, but soon enough, Andrew had caught up to her and her auburn hair was soaked with water.

"Ok, Gloria...now we can leave," Andrew said, wiping his hands on his pants. "My work here is done." 

"My hair!" Monica yelled.

"My hair!" Andrew said in a mimicking voice that irritated his Irish friend even more. Gloria stepped back, deciding to stay out of the scene before her. But for some odd reason, she felt left out—as if she was being ignored. She knew it not true, but something about the way her two friends were acting together bothered her. Why was she feeling almost lonely?

Monica trudged out of the ocean soaking wet and looked at Andrew. She said, "Gosh, Andrew. If I wanted a bath I would've taken one before I left."

Gloria let out a slight giggle from her position a few feet back, near the woods. Andrew grinned again, this time his face red with embarrassment, realizing that a few on-comers on the beach had been watching the whole scene.

Monica walked past Andrew and over to Gloria and said.

"Let's go hiking now," her Irish lilt managed to spill out. 

The angel of death noticed the auburn's sudden change of attitude. She sounded as if she was disgusted and upset with him. But he only shrugged the matter off, figuring she was a bit shaken from the spray of ocean water. Though something inside of him kept telling him she was angry. But why? He had been having fun. Hadn't she?

"About the trails..." the angel of death mused. "Let's try one following the shore of the beach. That way we can keep our position in the forest. How's that sound?" Andrew asked his friends. Gloria nodded, still excited about their hike. But Monica just shrugged, still walking beside the little angel. "Monica? What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Andy, it's up to you and Gloria. I'm just coming for the sights. Any trail we take is going to be a beautiful walk," her Irish lilt told him as sincere as possibly.

"Well then, let's get a move on it!" the youngest angel exclaimed. 


	3. Chap Two, The Storm

*Chapter Two: The Storm*

Tess' brown eyes gazed absentmindedly out of the kitchen window, and upon the green landscape. The sound of lapping water filled her ears, echoing through her thoughts. Then, as if on cue, her mind turned to her three angel babies. They had been gone almost an hour—why was she worrying? 

_Worry._

That was the subject that had been bothering her lately, overcoming her mind, and playing her thoughts. Why had she just realized what that emotion was now? Sure, in the past she had experienced worry for her angel babies, assignments, and friends. Why did it feel so different? Something just didn't feel right anymore. And furthermore, why couldn't she answer any of her questions?

Coming back to life from her daze, her skillfully manicured fingers turned the boiler down a few degrees. She checked the oven, making sure that supper wasn't burned. 

With another glance at the clock and then at the timer, she sighed. Monica, Andrew, and Gloria had been gone for fifty minutes now. And when the hour was up, the roast chicken would be neatly set on the table. 

Realizing how silly her motherly-behavior was, Tess shook off the matter. The three would be coming up the front door steps and through the door in just the next moment, she kept telling herself. Though inside, she knew how false she thought it all. 

******

"Wait up!" Gloria's sweet voice called as she joined into the game of "tag" that her friends were beginning. Her hazel eyes glanced up to the sky. Now the clouds and the rumbling of thunder were closer. 

"Why don't we stop to rest for a little while. Tess most likely won't be expecting us for another fifteen minutes," Monica suggested in her beautiful Irish lilt that came out of her mouth as a melody.

"Are you two tired?" the angel of death asked, pausing his run to glance back at his two friends. 

"My ankles hurt a wee bit. A short rest would be nice. And we could also enjoy this beautiful scenery," the auburn spoke softly. She cast a questioning look to the youngest angel, whose face was beginning to ponder the weather. Seeing the look in Gloria's eyes, Monica also looked up to the sky.

"Actually, our hike might be postponed," the little angel announced. Andrew's emerald green eyes showed disappointment. 

"I think you're right," he agreed with a nod. 

"We have a whole two weeks," Monica reminded her friends. "I'm sure we can get farther along this trail…" 

But an ear-aching clap of thunder sounded through the whole forest, interrupting her speech. Following it was a flash of lightning, and then rain began to fall. The raindrops splashed upon the roots and dead leaves the covered the wood floor, penetrating water onto the angel's faces.

"I think we should continue our game of tag back to the cabin," Andrew hollered, his voice competing with the loud noises of the storm. Monica nodded and grabbed Gloria's hand.

"But I suggest we be careful. This rain on the pine needles makes the ground slippery," Monica spoke. This time, Gloria was the one who nodded.

"Our safety is what matters the most," the brunette said as the three made their way quickly through the forest. The maneuvered their feet carefully, making sure not to trip on any roots that jutted out of the ground. "But if the storm gets any worst, Andrew, Monica," she continued slowly. "We must stop. Lighting is known to strike trees. Being in the woods during a thunderstorm is one of the worst places to be."

"Yes," the blond agreed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he led the way. "Gloria's right. And if, by chance, you do get caught in a bad storm, take shelter in a sturdy place of in a ditch."

"Thank you for the safety lesson, Andrew," Monica joked. She let out a small giggle and continued, "But we didn't come out here to go to school." Andrew chuckled, and Gloria smiled.

"I know that," he said. He jokingly nudged his elbow into her ribs. "But someday, you might need to know that! Now…" his voice trailed off as he paused, shielding his eyes from the oncoming wind and rain. "Tag, you're it!" Andrew exclaimed, tapping the brunette on the shoulder. Gloria opened her mouth in awe and chased after her friend, leaving Monica behind in her tracks.

"Now who's it?" she giggled after half tackling Andrew. His emerald green eyes showed no mercy as he doubled back and tagged the Irish angel on the arm. Soon, all of the angels were caught up in their game, not even noticing which direction they were going, or how terrible the storm was.

"Tag!" Monica gasped in her breathless lilt. The angel of death raced after her, crossing the path, and heading farther away from their destination. Suddenly she stopped, and touched her wet head. "Andrew, we have to get back! It must have been an hour and a half since we left the cabin."

"You're right," he mumbled with a shadowed look overcoming his face. If it was worry or fear, Monica couldn't decide.

"Tess is probably as scared as can be. And look," she pointed to the sky. It was completely black, clouds piling in more and more as the minutes passed. "Hey, where's Gloria?" the Irish angel asked, suddenly. Andrew looked around him as if he had thought he knew. 

"She was right behind us, wasn't she? We were running then you tagged me. I took off after you…and…" his words were lost to another clap of thunder and flash of blinding light.

"And? Andy," Monica continued abruptly. "Where's the trail? When I took off, I must have wandered away from it…and…and I bet that's where Gloria is," her voice spoke, almost relieved. But then another thought dawned upon her.

As if reading his friend's thoughts, Andrew questioned, "But where's the trail?" Guilt masked his emotions. He had been the one who said that they wouldn't get lost. He was the one who had found the trail. And now…even though he didn't want to admit it to himself or anybody, he was at fault. 

He should have led them back to the cabin and stopped Monica from running off the trail. Now what would he do? Was this it? We're they lost in the forest until the search and rescue teams found them? No, they'd find their way out in no time. 

"You mean you don't know?" Monica asked him in a shocked tone. "I thought you said…"

"Monica, I know what I said…and…and I'm sorry," he said in almost a hushed voice. For a moment, there was silence between the two, only the falling rain and the clapping thunder to break the stillness.

"Well, then I suppose we better find Gloria and the trail," the Irish angel suggested. Andrew nodded and held out his hand in front of her. A small grin powered her lips and she accepted his hand, entangling her fingers around his.

He mused and then spoke, "That's a good idea. We should head that way…no…" the words that came from his mouth ceased. "When we left, the sun was up. If it still was, we'd be able to tell which was is West."

"Andy, I'm getting…we're getting soaked!" Monica cried, the words sputtering from her mouth all at once. She touched her wet arm and with longing brown eyes, gazed up at him.

Suddenly, lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud ring of thunder. A loud crack echoed in their ears, causing Monica to wince. Instinctively, Andrew wrapped his arm around her and motioned for her to follow him. They needed to find shelter fast.

"What was that?" she screamed, racing after him in the storm. 

"Lightning hit somewhere close. We need to find a safe place to settle." Noticing the fear in her eyes, he continued, "Sorry, Mon, but this is it. We can't go after Gloria until the storm passes." 

"But, Andrew, it could be all night before it lets up. We have to keep going! I'm not going to let Gloria suffer through this weather!" her lilt squeaked.

Stopping for a moment, the angel of death turned around and faced his friend. With saddened emerald green eyes, he gazed at her. His heart almost stopped, realizing how much the younger angel was hurting. Gloria was her friend—their friend. But as much as he wanted to press on, he knew the danger. 

"I'm so sorry, honey. Gloria knows that she has to find shelter. Remember, we had that little "school lesson"?" he joked, trying to lighten her spirits. 

"Yes, but…but…" The auburn could not find any more words. Andrew grabbed her hand once again and ran as fast as she would let him. And just then, another loud crack shadowed the woods. Lightning had struck again.

******

Gloria slowly opened her eyes, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her cheek was pressed hard in the mud, a few rocks stabbing her side. She was flat on the ground. Her right leg was numb—completely unmovable. Her whole body ached with surging pain. What had happened?

Slowly lifting up her head, she tried to see through the rain. Trees were all around her. She then looked above her. Then it all came to her. 

I must have fallen, she though, squinting to make out the scenery. 

She was laying inside a ravine, not terribly far below from the trail above. Then she distinctly remembered trying to call out to Monica and Andrew who had been deeply engaged in their game of tag, but failing to cry out loud enough. Her right ankle was coming back to life, throbbing all the more.

I twisted my ankle…then fell into this ravine, her thoughts continued.

"Oh, Father," she whispered, shivering from the cold rain. "Please help me." 

Tears streamed down her cheeks, but they would have been oblivious to anyone who looked at her because of the hard downpour. Her skin was turning blue, her head pounding, her ankle throbbing, and her whole body was soaked. 

Then, as if on cue, a sudden warmth seemed to encircle around her and touch her cheek. That was all she needed for reassurance. Strength rushed through her muscles, awakening them, and putting all of her senses on guard. She remembered Andrew's words about finding a shelter during bad weather…such as this, she realized. 

"I need to find something to keep me safe," she managed, deciding to take advantage of her strength while she had the chance.

Finally getting the urge to try to stand, she carefully balanced her weight on her left arm, tumbling slowly onto that side. That was the side that hurt the least. As she stood up, her head pounded even more. But she knew she had to at least try to move. Otherwise, she'd be abusing the strength that the Father had given her. Then she put half of her weight on her right ankle. 

_Bad idea!_

The little angel almost collapsed from the pain that moved its way up her right leg. She'd have to shift her weight to her left side and hop her way to safety. Though the idea sounded quite hilarious, especially to an angel who never had experienced a twisted ankle, the more she pondered it, it made sense.

The rain burned her hazel eyes, her brunette head was soaked all the way to her scalp, and her clothes were practically hanging on her. This was the worst downpour she had ever been in, she decided. 

"Thank you, Father," she said with gratitude after she found shelter in a little outgrowth in the ravine. She'd have to wait until her ankle felt more secure and the storm had passed to try and climb out of the low land. Perhaps by then her friends would be out looking for her. She knew Andrew and Monica would already be worried about her. 

******

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me. I was once was lost…" Tess' beautiful voice ceased altogether as another tear rolled down her dark skin. That was the third one she had to wipe away. Admitting that she was scared and worried was not like her. So, in that case, crying did not help. 

_I once was lost…_

"My angel babies are lost," she said gloomily, a frown turning her once lovely smile into a grim line. She didn't even quite know whom she was talking to. Possibly God, possibly herself, she was unaware.

_But now I'm found._

A voice seemed to whisper those words in her ears. She tugged on a gold angel earring that hung upon her earlobe. 

"When are they going to be found, Father?" the supervisor asked, this time sure of who her listener was. Brown eyes gaped out of the bay window. Lightning almost blinded her eyes as she did so. Lightning, nor thunder, brought hopes whatsoever to her heart. Bad weather just meant a worse chance for her charges, wherever they were.

******

"Look, over there!" Andrew called loudly. He let go of Monica's icy-cold hand and pointed towards a rock wall that he estimated to be about one hundred feet high. But what he specifically pointed to was a small cave. It wasn't at all large, but it was suite for a few number of people. "Hurry!" His emerald green eyes stared at Monica and told her to head inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll be right in. Now go!" he urged her. She accepted his instructions with only a bit of hesitation. 

Almost falling onto the floor of the small cave, the Irish angel gave a sigh of relief and gasped for clear air only to find a musty and dirty smell flow into her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose and sat up. Then her gaze turned to her friend who tugged on a few average-sized boulders outside of the cave. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound and some of the rocks that lined up the entryway of the cave collapsed. 

"Andrew!" Monica screamed, covering her mouth. The angel of death tumbled into the cave, a few rocks falling from the top of the cave and onto his body. He stumbled on, trying his best to ignore his fresh wounds. Without warning, he leapt over Monica, shielding her from the rock fall. 

A few moments passed, seeming to be long, countless minutes, to the Irish angel. Finally, she felt Andrew's weight shift. He slowly unwrapped his arms from her, then fell flat a few feet away from his friend. At first, she was afraid to move. Only darkness surrounded them, and that musty smell that made her wince. The light that once crept in from the entrance was diminished. Rocks had fallen everywhere. 

"Andrew?" she called out in a frightened whisper. She reached out a shaking hand and felt around for him. Then she found his hand and squeezed it. Movement stirred next to her and she felt him squeeze back. 

He was alive!

"Mon…Monica?" he groaned. 

"I'm here, Andy. I'm here," she comforted, sitting up. She tried to make out his limp image in the darkness. "But I can't see anything."

"The rocks collapsed. Are…are you alright?" the angel of death asked Monica, moving his blond head towards her. 

"I'm fine. But you? You were in it…what happened…?"

"Nothing my arm just…"

Without any notice to him, she leaned down and touched his arm. He jumped, moving away from her. She could barely make out soft whimpers that escaped his mouth. Then she felt bad—terrible. She could almost feel the pain that he was experiencing.

"You're crying?" After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "I'm so sorry, Andrew. I feel so bad."

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine," he admitted, his voice shaking from the pain that he felt flowing through his left arm and all the way up to his shoulder. 

"What are we going to do? We're trapped in a cave! There's no one near by, and only God knows how far away Gloria is—and the cabin," she added in a frightened Irish lilt. 

"Yes, Monica, only God knows. And that's all that matters. If He didn't know, where would we be? What would we do?" the angel of death managed to sputter out. Monica's lips formed a small smile. 

"You're right, I guess. I'm a wee bit afraid, Andy." Her auburn hair hung in her face, but she gave no hint of a care. Then she felt his cold hand on her cheek. Even his wet skin gave her comfort—it always did. No matter where, when, or how. She reached over and touched his easeful hand that stroked her cheek softly.

"It's alright to be afraid, but maybe we should ask the Father to help us…I mean, he does know where we are, remember? Perhaps he'll help us find our way home," his low voice suggested. Monica scooted down and rested her head gently on his chest, hoping not to hurt him. 

"I think you're right, Angel Boy," she told him sincerely. Then, whispering a small prayer, she closed her eyes, and dozed off. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow we'll look for Gloria," he said. 

"But what if we can't get out of here? We'll suffocate," Monica told him. "She's probably so afraid. What do you think she's doing now?"

"I bet she's saying a prayer, asking God to help her. She can't be that far away. I mean, we didn't run that far when I was chasing after you. And we didn't go that far to find this shelter. If she didn't go wandering off a ways, then I'm sure we'll meet up somehow."

"Somehow?" the Irish angel asked, raising her head. "Somehow? How can you say that? Why not 'for sure'? Andrew, anything can happen while we're in human form—anything! We're just at as much risk as any human is. You don't think that God would let Gloria…" her angered words trailed off.

"Die?" the blond asked his friend, stroking her wet auburn hair. "I can't give you an answer, Monica. All I can say is that God is in control."

Just then, feeling the warmth of his hand, she backed up, that strange feeling arising in the depths of her soul. Surprisingly, he did the same, noticing her comforting closeness. What was this all about?

"What's…what's the matter?" he asked her, trying to cover up his move. 

"What do you mean?" she replied. Her brown eyes tried to see as deep into his that she could in the darkness.

"You said anything can happen when we're humans, right?" Andrew asked Monica solemnly. 

"Yes," the Irish angel answered. "Why?" she muttered.

"Even…this?" he asked her in a nervous tone, leaning towards her, a little hesitation faltering his movement. He stopped short a few inches in front of her face and cupped her chin in his large hands. Then, when she didn't move back, he pressed his lips against hers. For a few moments, they stayed in the same position, until a loud blow of thunder rumbled overhead. She pulled back, unsure of herself. They both sat still, pondering what had just happened.

Was this the strange feeling that they had been having? they both wondered.


	4. Chap Three, The Distant Moment

Chapter Three: The Distant Moment

Andrew stared into the pitch-black darkness with glimmering eyes. But his emerald eyes weren't the only things illuminating the night, her face did too. She had the face of an angel, which she more than deserved. Her rosy cheeks were so beautiful. Just her presence gave him a tranquil feeling. He had known her for over ten years. Why was it just now that he was noticing her caressing beauty?

Among all his questions and pondered thoughts, he knew the answer that was buried somewhere deep in the core of his mind. Though it lived in the depths of his aching heart—this love and passion he had been feeling. And when they had kissed, his feelings did not satisfy. Now he rather thirsted for more. He loved Monica. Nothing could take that love away—nothing.

His thoughts gathered and his senses awoke at the stirring he felt in his arms. She was locked away—tight and securely. He'd never let go.

A silent moment stabilized itself and settled into the cave. It carried its sound of an oblivious whisper with it, unknown to the night's black blanket that surrounded this part of the earth. But something shattered the silence and peace in his mind. Even though it had been interfering with the tranquillity ever since they had sought shelter and protection in this rock outcrop, Andrew hadn't noticed it. His mind was too busy in other worlds to pay any attention to the sound of a little water leak. He guessed it was what sung Monica to sleep in his arms.

_Drip, drip, _the leak sang. Another puddle of water was settling on the opposite side of the cave. Andrew slowly let his eyes close and sighed. His large hands soothed the thick, auburn locks that lie in his lap. But he immediately opened them to the sound of a gentle murmur. His eyes gazed down, in the darkness, to her soft face.

"Andrew?" she called out quietly, barely even hearable to his ears. 

"I'm right here, honey," he answered to her call. He shifted his side over when she began to sit up. 

For a moment, her brown eyes just searched the cave for a meaningless reason until they finally settled on his face. Silence passed between them as she recalled all the happenings between the kiss and the present moment.

_"Monica," Andrew gulped and began to blush. "I love you…and…and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, but it's true. Nothing can stop me from…" his words trailed off._

"You do?" she asked slowly, her words cautiously escaping her trembling lips. A slight smile formed across her mouth, as if the idea intrigued her.

"Yes, Monica, I do." That was all she needed in place of confidence—it was all he had. But slowly, more came to his mind and he added, "I wouldn't have kissed you, if I didn't."

The kiss…Monica's brain echoed in miscellaneous thoughts. It had all happened so quickly. Now what would they do about it? They were angels, and angels could definitely not love. It was forbidden! The Father would never agree with it. Of course, He knew all that was going to happen and everything that did happen was part of His plan. So, Monica thought, there had to be a purpose for all of this. But Tess, surely, would never agree with this—this forbidden love.

"Andrew? I love you too," Monica said at last, the words tugging at her heart and now was being released as a heavy burden.

"Really? Wow, I thought for sure that you would react a whole lot different to the situation." His head sunk into the darkness, his emerald eyes no longer visible. But her soft hands rose to his face, touching his cheek, which brought light warmth to his soul. Her touch—it was so warming and comforting. He closed his eyes and reached out for her hand, grasping it tightly in his and lacing his fingers through hers.

"Different?" she asked. "What do you mean, Andrew?"

"Different…as in mad or upset…well, I don't know. I just assumed…"

"You assumed that I wouldn't love you, right?" But he didn't need to answer, even though he did. She knew the answer. It was plain and clear, but oblivious to the world.

"Yeah," he answered softly, turning his gaze back to meet hers. "I did, and of that, I was afraid. I've never experienced true love before, honey, and now…well, now when I look at you, I can't stop but experiencing it!" he explained with a childish grin playing his face. "Now I know what everyday humans go through."

"And what are you experiencing that they go through? Certainly not a crush, Andy?" she asked with a giggle that well deserved a presumed answer.

"Crushes aren't as serious as this," he told her in a solemn voice that tickled her ear as he leaned close to her. "There's a difference between true love and playful, every-day crushes, Monica," the angel of death whispered in her ear. His warm breath felt soothing to her cold skin. With no blankets, it was a cold night in a wet cave. 

"As this…this love," she added for him, leaning into the warmth of his voice. He held her hand in his, lifting her fingers up and kissing the tips of them with great passion. She smiled and closed her eyes. 

"Yes," he continued, putting her hand against his chest and soothing it gently. 

"But, Andy, it's all happening so quickly. I mean, one moment we're angels with a wonderful friendship that could be nothing else. And the next moment we're humans…and as human as an angel can get, may I remind you. We're in love and experiencing something that I presume no angel of God has experienced. Don't you think that this is going a wee bit too fast? Something just isn't right…"

"Isn't right?" he asked in a surprised tone. "What do you mean, Monica? What can be more right then having someone to love that you trust very much? You don't even have to answer that one," he added after seeing the deep sympathized expression crawl across her Irish face. Her rosy skin was covered with pain—he could tell. 

"Andrew, we're still angels, but in human for and encountering human feelings. That doesn't mean we can go on like this—actually it means we can't. What would the Father do if He…" her lilt trailed off into the darkness. "He does know," she continued, gulping her guilt down into the pit of her stomach where it sat in pain. "And Tess…" she managed to slip in before his masculine voice interrupted her.

"I'm not going to let anything come between us! We can't just receive this miraculous gift, use it in advantage, and throw it right back where it came from! That's totally insane…insane and unheard of. I'm not going to let that happen." He reached down and stroked her cheek. Feeling his touch, she leaned into it and sighed. 

He really did love her, she thought. And she definitely loved him, no lie about it. So what would they do? That was the main question that both of them pondered. Even though he didn't show it, that exact question did pierce his heart, bringing pain and suffering to disturb and mock his every move. 

"I love you, Andrew. And I know you love me…but we only discovered this about ten minutes ago. We have to take this slowly," her Irish lilt spoke. Her brown eyes met his gazing approach and he nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, like I said, nothing's going to come between us…"

"Except for Tess!" Monica exclaimed, sitting straight up and resting her hand quite grounded on his shoulder. "Do you know what she would say if she were here right now? And…oh my word!" her voice raised. "Tess! She's…she's…"

"Waiting for us back at the cabin. And Gloria…" he gulped back a sigh of fear. 

"The poor angel. She's probably still out there in the storm, suffering from the cold and rain. What are to do? Andrew?" she questioned, fluttering her arms up in the air. "We can't leave her out there, and we sure can't leave Tess worried at the cabin. She's probably called the police by now. For heaven's sake! She could think we were eaten by a bear!"

"And we can't even budge the cave entrance. We're locked tight…at least until morning. There's nothing to do, I tell you. We must wait until…"

Her Irish lilt interrupted him, "Until what? Until someone comes looking for us? And, Andrew, I tell you that we can't! We have to do something…something…" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. And that's exactly the last thing Andrew wanted to see. To him, seeing her in tears was like a whole in his heart. It hurt him.

"Monica, please don't. Don't cry, honey, we'll find a way, I promise." His emerald green eyes searched her now pale face with agony. "Let's pray, pray that the Father will protect Gloria, us, and keep Tess calm from worry."

"I bet God's really disappointed with us right now."

"And why do you suggest that?" he asked her in a solemn, but loving voice. The only reply he got was a shrug before she let out with a yawn. 

"You know, maybe you better get off to sleep. Tomorrow we can try and work our way out of here and then from there…well, we'll see what happens. If possible, we'll find Gloria and then have to face Tess back at the cabin."

"If we can ever find our way back," she pointed out. This time he shrugged and shook his head.

"No problem, Angel Girl. I know my way around this place like the back of my hand!" he joked.

She giggled and replied, "Yeah, but we have one more problem. You're arm—you can't budge or even attempt to move those rocks, Andy. I'll have to do this by myself," she told him in her Irish brogue that set a warm path of oblivion in the cave.

"I suppose you're right. But, hey, this old angel's got to be good for something," Andrew told her, abruptly adding a wink.

"Old, old angel…if even deserving that title," she laughed.

"Now, hey, who's the oldie here?" he asked, a smile spreading across his lips. He smirked and poked her in the rib cage. 

Monica shrieked and replied, "Well, I bet you're thousands of years older than me, Andrew…Andrew…" she stopped and bit her lip.

"What? Andrew Death?" he suggested, sticking out his tongue. Andrew winced as he realized that his last words were asking for a slap. And his preeminence was correct. Soon enough a painful sting turned his arm red. 

"And don't even think about adding any more, or they'll be consequences," she said, sticking her tongue out back at him. She crossed her arms and let out a simple "humph" or disgust. 

"Oh, believe me, I won't, Mrs. De…" his words trailed off. His emerald green eyes searched her face when she realized what he had almost said. But, playing as if she hadn't known, she nervously looked up at him with an inquiring expression. "Death," he finished breathlessly. But for some odd reason, he almost wanted to laugh it all off. Still, the situation was awkward, and he could tell that she was embarrassed.

"Mrs. Death," she repeated quietly, not even realizing that her silent thoughts had traveled out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even mean or realize that I was heading the wrong way with that. I meant it as, well as a silly joke. But I guess we both took it a bit more serious than that."

"Yes, we did," she replied, turning her face from his stare. 

"Hey, now. What's the problem? It is quite funny if you put it…"

"Andrew! Enough of jokes, this is a serious matter that you seem to be taking advantage of. For some reason, the Father has blessed us with the gift of true love. We do not know what for or how, but He surely has. Let's not jump to conclusions with it. And let's definitely not abuse this special privilege."

"I'm sorry, again," he told her, reaching over to stroke her cheek. She merely just closed her eyes at his soothing touch and nodded.

"I forgive you." Her brown eyes opened just at the moment that he gazed at her shut lids. Their gazes met for a few seconds before he leaned in towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wasn't hesitant this time, but rather lusted for the moment that beheld its time in the near future. Finally, she accepted the moment and pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like eternity. 

And it was from there that she had no memory of.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked the Irish angel, taking her soft hand in his and entangling their fingers together. Reality came back to her as she responded to his voice.

"Yes, I am. I was just…thinking."

"I guess we have a lot to think about, huh?" he questioned, leaning towards her and planting a short but loving kiss on her cheek. She stayed in the same position and nodded. Her being made no reaction to his action.

"Andrew?" she asked, still staring straight in front of her. "Is it morning?" He glanced down at his wrist watch and shrugged.

"If you want to call seven o' clock morning, yes. But I suppose it will still be dark in here because the entrance is fully blocked. The sun won't shine through these thick rocks." He rubbed his arm and winced. "I think I slept on my arm for a while last night." Her brown eyes finally moved to meet his gaze. They then slowly moved to his arm that he rubbed.

"Does it hurt badly?" she asked in her beautiful Irish brogue. Her fingers reached over to it and rested gently upon the black and blue skin.

"Not that bad, but it does hurt. I mean, I wouldn't compare it to being broken, but rather assume that the muscle is bruised or that the bone is sprained."

"Well, that's a wee bit encouraging. We should really try and find some materials to make a splint for it. There is a possibility that it could be broken. Those rocks are so heavy, heaven knows what damage they could have caused you."

"Monica, look!" Andrew exclaimed suddenly, quickly rising to his feet. He pointed to a stream of sunlight that flowed threw somewhere in the back of the cave. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed. "I think we underestimated the size of this cave. It looks as if it travels deeper than we assumed."

"That is also encouraging…there might be a way out!" Monica said happily. She stood up next to the angel of death and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we will have a chance to find Gloria today, after all."

"I never doubted your thoughts," Andrew told the Irish angel with a grin. "Let's get an early start."

"All sounds good too me. Let's go!"

Monica walked at a fast pace towards the light, leaving And a few feet behind in her tracks. He stood still as he watched her excitedly bound away. The moment that they had shared last night had been such a wonderful experience. But now he awaited the time for it to happen again. It seemed so close, but yet so far. When would he be able to truly express his love to her? When would that distant moment be in his grasp?


	5. Chap Four, Reunited

*Chapter Four: Reunited*

Gloria fluttered open her eye lids to reveal a sunlit morning to her vision. She had a pounding headache that echoed her thoughts in pain. The sensation of dizziness came over her weak body when she attempted to stand up, her hands falling under her to catch her fall as she toppled over. Her cold fingertips immediately settled on her forehead as a few tears rolled down her pale cheeks. 

"Father," she cried into the blue sky. "Please help me."

A feeling of warmth crawled upon her and she managed a slight smile over her creased lips. Lifting her brown eyes to the sky, she replied, "Thank you." Then her words were drifted away with a warm gust of wind.

Gloria once again tried to stand up and with the Father's help managed to stand up and see where she was. When Gloria stood she saw that she was in a deep ravine. She suddenly then remembered what had happened: A bad storm, her tripping spraining her ankle and then falling to where she was at now. Gloria sat back down and started to think, "How am I supposed to get out of here? There is no one around."

The warm breeze came once again and dried her tears. They stung her brown eyes and made her choke. She didn't like being all alone in the forest. But the daylight gave her some encouragement, as did the Father's warming touch to her soul and heart. 

"God! Just send me home! I don't want to survive on this earth anymore. I hate feeling hurt and pain...I just...just can't take it anymore!" she cried.

"Child," a calming voice said. It seemed as if a hand reached down from the heavens and touched her shoulder. "Don't doubt me. Listen to my voice and I will show you the way home in due time."

"Due time?" the little angel asked, a few more tears emerging in the depths of her eyes. "When is that due time, Father? When?"

"My time is not your time," the voice answered, whispering warmth into her ear. Gloria nodded and rested her head against the tree truck, in which she had sought shelter in the night before. She realized that no matter what she went through, the Almighty God had planned, His plan would go through, and it would all turn out for good. But, in the moment that had settled upon her, she wondered what God's plan was. Little did she know it would reveal and unfold itself sooner than expected to.

Meanwhile at the cabin Tess was very concerned over the fact that neither of angel babies have come home yet .

The supervisor was lying, not a step close to thinking of sleep, on the couch in the cabin living room. The television was on. She needed voices to keep her company while she waited. She had dark bags under her once-beautiful brown eyes. Now, those eyes were filled with sorrow and worry. Something hadn't felt right when she let her angel babies out the door that past day. Why hadn't she followed her instincts? Perhaps God had been filling her heart with the promise of tomorrow--the promise that they would come home. But when? When would they come home? Tess shook her head and closed her eyes. 

The wooden grandfather clock that hung on the living room wall struck eight o' clock. Sun streamed through the dark blinds, covering Tess' face with rays. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Her angel babies had been gone all night. Maybe they had only gotten caught in the storm and were making their way back to the cabin right now. Even though she tried so hard to ignore the fact that they were most likely lost. As she sat, facing the television screen, a single tear rolled out of her eye and down her dark cheek. 

"God, keep them safe...bring them back to their Tess...bring them back home."

******

Andrew and Monica were walking through the cave to try and find the end of it. It felt as though they had been walking forever. The end of the cave seemed to travel father back then they realized.

"Andrew, I don't get it. Last night when we came in here, it seemed like this was just a little outcrop in the rocks. Now it turns out that this is...well, it's an actual cave!" Monica's Irish lilt echoed. Her brown eyes gazed around, just in time to see a bat flying through the air, right towards her. "Andrew!" she shrieked, jumping behind the angel of death. He rolled his emerald eyes as the bat flew past them. 

"Honey, it's just a bat," he told her, shaking his head. "They won't hurt you." She slowly emerged from behind his back and peeked around the bend in the cave. Grabbing his hand, the two made their way onward.

"I hope Gloria is all right. She's probably frightened and worried and every other emotion that comes with getting lost." Monica whispered.

"Yeah, but you have to have confidence that we'll find her, Monica," the angel of death said. He gently rubbed her hand as he held it. "Now, look, the light is coming through right over there!" 

"Finally. It feels as though we have been walking for all of eternity." she said.

Andrew nodded and let go of her small hand. With one arm, he tugged at a four-foot boulder, trying to move it away from the hole. Monica joined him in the pushing. Finally, the rock became loose and it rolled just far enough for two average humans to fit through. The exit would be a tight fit, but they would be able to manage.

"I'll go through first," the blond angel said after a moment of staring at the hole. "We don't even know what lies on the other side. That way, if it's a bit of a drop off, I can help you down."

"But what about your arm, Andy?" the Irish angel asked with sympathetic brown eyes. "Are you going to be able to get yourself through and down, along with me?"

"I'll manage," Andrew told her. He sent her an encouraging smile and began to work his way through.

"Be careful!" she called, seeing his leg swing over the side. For a moment, he just stayed in the same position, his emerald eyes gazing straight down in awe.

"Um, Monica?" he mumbled. "You might want to come see this," his masculine voice said. He gulped down his fear and stuck his leg back into the cave. Monica leaned over the edge and muttered a few words.

"That drop off must be at least twenty feet high, Andrew. We could never climb down," she said, pushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

Andrew hesitated and asked, "Do you have any better suggestions?"

Monica shook her head and sighed. Below them lie raging water, rapids splashing up the side of the cliff that the cave was on. They, for sure, wouldn't be able to budge the rocks at the entrance of the outcrop. And besides, it would take another hour to get back where they began. 

"I guess not, Andy. But I still don't know how we're going to do this with your arm broken..."

"I told you it isn't broken," Andrew interrupted her, swinging his leg out again. 

"So you're really going to do this?" she asked, wincing fear behind her frightened expression. He nodded.

"Pray," was all he managed to tell her. 

******

Back in the ravine Gloria was trying her hardest not to fall asleep again. She knew that she had to stay awake because if she didn't she would fall into unconsciousness. She continued to pray to the Father to help her. Each time Gloria started to fall asleep the Father would talk to her and wake her back up once again.

Finally, she knew it was time to try and find something to support her. She couldn't wait around until someone found her. The possibilities of someone finding her weren't much, and she needed to get up in the open where she was visible. 

Taking her time, she crawled over to the edge of the ravine. Looking straight up, she realized how far she had fallen. In the dark, it was impossible to tell. Now she had an open view of all her surroundings. But as she began crawling, scrambling and reaching for anything she could to make it up the hill, she saw a glimmering object. Reaching over for it, she picked it up. It was Andrew's pocket watch! So they hadn't been too far from there when all three of them were separated. Monica and Andrew, if they were even still together, could've passed right over her, not knowing of the little angel's presence deep, down in the ravine.

But as Gloria exhaled one last sigh and forgot all about her will not to fall asleep. This time, ignoring the Father's call, she drifted off into a deep sleep. Her brown eyes shut and her worries were forgotten...

******

"Monica, hold on!" Andrew called, halfway down the cliff. The Irish angel was already climbing out of the hole and looking for foothold. She swung her whole body out and secured herself against the cliff. But suddenly the wind began to pick up and batted itself against the two dangling angels. Monica tried to steady herself, realizing the strength of the wind. Below, Andrew was staying in the same position and hanging on tight to a sturdy rock. "Monica!" he called, seeing her struggles to climb down. "I'm coming back up!" With one arm, the angel of death pulled himself up to her waist level. 

"Andrew, no don't come near me..." her voice echoed through the rocky territory.

"What?" he asked, reaching for her arm. But before she could answer, her foothold gave out and she lost her balance. Part of the cliff was crumbling down!

Andrew winced as he grabbed her with his wounded arm. He swung her to the other side of him, just before the boulder they had moved up above came crashing down, splashing into the rapids. Monica was shaking fiercely from the slip. Andrew had just saved her life! She could've died from such a high fall.

"Andrew, than--thank you," she stuttered, a shiver making it's way up her spine. 

"Can you grab..." his voice trailed off. The weight of her body on his arm was causing him to lose his grip. "Grab onto my neck, Monica. I can't hold you...you with my arm anymore."

Monica wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leaned into the cliff as he slowly made his way back down the rocky terrace. Her heart was pounding so fast, she could barely control her movements. At last Andrew reached the bottom of the cliff and lowered her off of his back. Water clawed at them, water splashed in their eyes. 

"Come on, Monica, we have to get back into the forest," Andrew breathed.

Monica nodded and followed him, grabbing the extended hand that he offered. He could tell that she was still in shock of the "close-call" they had received back on the cliff. She was shaking tremendously, and her nerves were tense. Monica breathed a sigh of relief when they entered into the woods. To her surprise, Andrew collapsed on the ground and gritted his teeth. He had used up practically all of his strength, just to save her.

"You saved me life," Monica murmured, sitting down next to him and stroking his blond locks with her shaky fingertips. "Thank you," she continued.

He nodded and mouthed, "You're welcome."

A silent moment passed over the morning as Andrew regained his strength. Finally, after about five minutes, he opened his emerald eyes, not even realizing that he had fallen asleep. Monica's rosy cheeks hovered over him. The first thing he woke up to was her beautiful smile. Her brown eyes glimmered with delight to find him awake. 

"Andrew, honey," she began in a soft but loving voice. "You have to get up. We must find Gloria."

"Gloria..." he murmured softly, lying still on the ground and staring up at the puffy, white clouds in the blue sky. 

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Andrew pushed her auburn hair behind her ear and smiled. 

"You were really brave back there, Andrew," she told him, staring straight into his emerald eyes.

"Monica? You know something? You're heavy!" he exclaimed with a chuckle that ruined the whole moment.

She opened her mouth with a shocked look and slapped him across the arm.

"You deserved it, so don't even comment," she said, standing up and tugging at his hand. "Come on, sleep-head."

"I'm coming," he told her in between a yawn and a stretch. From there they made their way through the woods, searching for their friend.

Andrew and Monica continued to walk through the woods Monica then gasped and said, "Andrew look over there. I think that's Gloria!" Andrew said, "I think you're right." They then walked over and......

Andrew knelt down next to her and caressed her cheek and said, "Gloria wake up. Please wake up."

Gloria's limp body stirred and her brown eyes slowly opened. But as soon as her pupils let a bit of light in, her headache immediately came back and she moaned.

"Gloria are you hurt?" Monica asked concerned/.

"My an-ankle," the little angel mumbled.

"Is it broken?" Andrew asked Monica, who gently touched Gloria's ankle. 

She shook her head and answered, "No, I don't think so."

"It hurts...so does my head." Gloria said rubbing her head.

Monica and Andrew exchanged worried glances, each of them extremely concerned for the youngest angel. Andrew reached down and touched Gloria's hand. "You're going to be fine, Gloria," he whispered. For now, the three angels were reunited.


End file.
